


Breath

by omnisan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: I made this per request for my dear sister Faith who loves our sweet Faith Seed, even though it's probably not what she expected!





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfayfay72x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/gifts).



> I made this per request for my dear sister Faith who loves our sweet Faith Seed, even though it's probably not what she expected!

“Welcome to the Bliss.”

A voice echoed around you from somewhere within the white cloud that surrounded you. It was none other than Faith Seed, appearing long enough to dust your face in Bliss, taking you somewhere beautiful, peaceful.

_ You take the breath right out of me. _

It took one look for you to fall for her. You'd heard stories of others falling for the Seeds, it wasn't unnatural, just not very well liked by the rest of Hope County. Faith seemed so sweet, so innocent…but that was all because Joseph had brainwashed her. He made her into someone she's not.

Her smile made your heart flutter, just like the blue butterflies that seemed to surround her wherever she went. She smiled, making you smile. You'd do anything for her…

Like jump off the damn statue of Joseph.

* * *

 

Somehow you lived. No scratches anywhere, but you were also in the middle of nowhere. It took you forever to get to the nearest road and hitch a ride from someone back to the jail. The entire time you couldn't get her out of your head. If anything, you thought you could save her from the grasp of Joseph. You'd kill him if you had to.

* * *

 

Days had passed. More cultists found your bullets in their heads. The memory of Faith lingered in your brain.

_ You left a hole where my heart should be. _

You touched your hands where she held them days ago, the light of the fire making shadows dance across them. You sighed.

“You okay, Dep?” Sharky asked, concerned about you.

You looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah, just a bit tired I think.”

“I'll watch the fire if you wanna sleep.”

Except you couldn't sleep. Your mind was racing with thoughts of Faith.

* * *

 

Faith and the Bliss dreams came and went a few times. Things we're getting worse, yet you couldn't stop thinking about her. You wanted to save her.

You wanted to tell her to come with you, to leave Joseph and the cult behind. You wanted to tell her you could help her. You wanted to tell her something, anything.

_ You gotta fight just to make it through. _

Somehow you'd find a way to save her. You had to.

* * *

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. First it was one, then three, now too many to count between the Angels. She was everywhere, yet nowhere. Every bullet that hit her vanished until there was only one left. Balls of fire flew by you and no matter what you tried to say, she was determined to hurt you first.

You came here to do a job. No matter how hard it was, you needed to push back feelings and finish what was started.

_ 'Cause I will be the death of you. _


End file.
